


The One Where Finn Is Confused a Lot and Rachel is Actually Insightful

by fleurdelisee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelisee/pseuds/fleurdelisee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that this school transfer thing is hard on Kurt but no one thought of how confusing it could be for others. Especially for Finn.</p><p>Originally posted on November 10, 2010. About as canon as Brittany running away to join the circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Finn Is Confused a Lot and Rachel is Actually Insightful

Even if he would get beat up by Mercedes for saying it, there were good sides to Kurt transferring to Dalton Academy.

First, it apparently caused amnesia in Karofsky because he stopped making bad jokes about him and Kurt living in the same house.

Second, he didn’t have to put on the weird costumes Kurt came up with every time Mr Schue let him in charge of them anymore.

Third, Kurt was happier. There was, he learned, such a thing as a non-bitchy Kurt. Whenever he didn’t act like he was superior to everyone, he was kind of nice to be around. Incidentally, when Kurt was happier, Burt was happier and this new father figure business was making Finn feel kind of good.

And also, it helped that it meant Finn had the house for himself for an hour every day after school. He could only spend so much time in Rachel’s room before he felt like throwing up pink and flowers.

Speaking of Rachel, she hadn’t forgiven Kurt yet. The only time he came back to McKinley – proudly wearing his Dalton uniform, which, Finn had to admit, didn’t look all that different from Kurt’s usual clothes – and had showed up at a glee club rehearsal. Rachel wouldn’t have reacted in a worse way if he’d joined the Nazis.

Finn sort of guessed why she reacted that way. After Jesse, she’d turned really obsessive over loyalty to your own glee club and stuff like that. But there were limits, and she crossed them when she refused to even acknowledge him. Finn was beginning to know his step-brother kind of well and he saw hurt in his eyes as Rachel ignored him.

He had tried to talk to her, telling her that Kurt was way happier now that he was going to another school, but there was nothing to do. She saw it as betrayal and Finn knew it would take a while before she got over it.

“But you should be glad he’s gone. You have less competition for solos now,” Finn tried telling her.

“It has nothing to do with solos. Besides, Mr Schue wouldn’t let him sing songs performed by female singers so he wasn’t even a competition to me.”

“Oh, I thought that since he has a bigger range than you, you would consider—“ Finn knew he had said something wrong when Rachel stormed away.

The only way he had managed to get her to talk to him again was by promising to watch The Sound of Music with her that night, which, it turned out, was a very bad idea. As soon as the character named Kurt appeared on screen, she remembered about their very own Kurt’s betrayal and stayed gloomy all evening.

The other glee club members didn’t seem to mind his departure. The only person he had ever been close to was Mercedes and Kurt spent every free time he had on the phone with her, so it didn’t change a lot of things that he was in another school. It was only after he left that most of them realised they had never really talked to him. The only notable comment had been made by Puck, who said ‘this makes us less gay, now.”

A month after the transfer, it was like Kurt had never been there at all. McKinley High had moved on and had better things to gossip about, like the bets Jacob had running on how long it would take Sam to knock up Quinn, and then the bets the football team had on how long it would take for Sam to lose it and shove Jacob in the trash container. Apparently, the Cheerio had similar ones, except they were about Quinn and the possibility that she might invent a scandal to have him expelled.

That was around the time Blaine came home with Kurt for the first time. Kurt hadn’t told anyone he was having a friend over so Finn was very confused when he came back from his cancelled football practice and found a stranger sitting in the living room.

“Hi, my name is Blaine. I’m a friend of Kurt,” he said with a smile as he got up to shake Finn’s hand.

It’s only when his name was said that Finn noticed Kurt standing at the other side of the room, paralyzed, his eyes fixed on Finn.

“What are you doing here?” he squeaked.

“I live here.”

“I _know_ but you have a football practice. It’s written on the—” he motioned behind him to the calendar they kept on the fridge with everyone’s schedule. His voice was even higher than usual.

“It’s raining. Coach Beiste cancelled it so we could revise for our midterms.”

The deer-in-headlights look didn’t leave Kurt’s face until Blaine cleared his throat and Finn decided to leave the room with a confused frown on his face.

The whole scene stayed confusing in Finn’s mind until he told Rachel about it the next day.

“Well it’s obvious,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Is it?”

“He thought he would have the house for himself. _With a guy_ ,” she added with emphasis. After Finn stared at her for a while without saying anything, she sighed. “You know how you feel when my fathers come back from work earlier and we have to stop making out? Kurt felt that way when you came home early.”

“Yeah but—“

“Kurt is gay, remember?” she said patiently.

“ _Oh._. You think…?”

“Yes. I’m sure. He wouldn’t have reacted that way if they were only doing homework.”

\---

 

For the rest of the week, Finn made sure to hang out for an extra long time after practices or rehearsals to be sure to come home after his mother and Burt. It’s only on the Friday that he came home and found Blaine in the living room once again. This time, though, Kurt was sitting with him and they had textbooks and papers all around them.

Without looking up from his notebook, Kurt called after Finn as he was heading for his room.

“If you want to invite Rachel over, my dad and Carol are out for the evening. I ordered pizza, it should be here soon.”

“Yeah, okay,” he said, trying to ignore how close Kurt was sitting to Blaine when the couch was large enough to comfortably sit three people.

Rachel arrived at the same time than the pizza so Finn barely had the time to warn her to be nice to Blaine and Kurt over the three cardboard boxes that she was in the house and standing in the living room, a glare on her face.

“Rachel,” Kurt sighed, getting up to introduce Blaine. “This is Blaine, my friend. He—“

“Jesse St. James.”

“What about him?”

“Hi Rachel,” Blaine said softly. “You’re talking about this guy from Vocal Adrenaline, right? I know what he did to you – every glee club of Ohio knows – and I understand your reaction towards me and towards Kurt transferring. I want you to know that this is a completely different situation. I’m not trying to disadvantage New Directions so The Warblers can win. Vocal Adrenaline did the same to us, so, really, we’re in the same boat. I genuinely care for Kurt and that’s why I offered him to transfer.”

Rachel stood silent for a moment and no one spoke. Finally, she stepped closer to Blaine and extended her hand.

“Rachel Berry. I’m glad to meet fair-play competition. We’re still going to beat you, just so you know.”

“I’m looking forward to the confrontation. But don’t think you’ll have it easy. Kurt is the best thing to happen to the club in a long time. Some people just don’t know what they have until it’s gone.”

Finn saw a grin appear on Kurt’s face as a blush crept on his cheeks. The boy hid his smile behind his hand when he caught Finn’s eyes on him. Both boys brought their attention back to Blaine and Rachel when they noticed they were still shaking hands, apparently having a stare competition.

“Pizza!” Finn shouted to break the tension and Kurt laughed nervously. Rachel finally let go of Blaine’s hand and left the room without a word.

Finn heard Kurt tell Blaine that it had gone better than he expected as he left to join Rachel.

After eating in separate rooms – Finn didn’t trust Rachel in the same room than Blaine and Kurt yet – they all gathered in the living room to watch a movie.

“I guess it’s useless to argue against a musical, right?” Finn joked as he sat on the couch next to Rachel.

“Actually, I’m going to root with you, Finn,” Blaine said, sitting on the loveseat. “Let’s watch something everyone will enjoy.”

It was with disbelief that Finn put Iron Man 2 in the DVD player. Rachel had protested a bit but Finn reminded her of all those evenings he spent with her watching Grease so she begrudgingly agreed. Kurt, too, protested, but Blaine put his hand on his mouth and repeated over and over again ‘shh, you know you want to’ until Kurt stopped struggling and nodded in agreement.

Halfway through the movie, Rachel called a popcorn pause and her and Finn went in the kitchen to prepare some.

“He’s good for Kurt,” Rachel whispered once they were in the kitchen. “Have you seen his smile whenever they look at each other? They’re really sweet.”

“Yeah, but they’re only friends,” Finn noted as he took out bowls.

“Finn. You saw them. They’re more than that.”

“Why did Kurt say—“

“You don’t get it, do you? This is new for Kurt and it scares him as much as it makes him happy. He needs time to adjust to this new situation before he’ll start screaming on rooftops that he has a boyfriend. He’s taking baby steps.”

“How do you understand him so well?” Finn asked, bewildered.

“He thinks like a girl on many aspects.”

Near the end of the movie, Finn risked a look in the boys’ direction. Kurt had his head on Blaine’s shoulder and an easy smile was playing on his lips. Their hands were entwined in Kurt’s lap and Blaine’s free arm was around Kurt’s shoulders. Finn elbowed Rachel softly to get her to look at them. She beamed at him and held his hand tighter, whispering, “I told you.”

\---

Monday morning had Finn greeted by Jacob and a tape recorder shoved in his face.

“Is it true that, has reported by three different sources, McKinley’s ex-gay mascot, Kurt Hummel, has a boyfriend?”

“Huh—“

“Don’t answer him,” Mercedes cut in, appearing out of no where to glare at Jacob. “What have I told you about this news? It’s a lie. Now get lost.”

“Thanks Mercedes, I—“

“I’m not doing this for you. Kurt doesn’t want it to be known so you better keep your mouth shut.”

Finn stayed rooted on the spot long after she was gone. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret for long.

\---

Two days later, he went home right after school. He had dreamed of that moment all month. No practice, no rehearsal; the house to him alone. He would have an entire hour of Halo and chips without being told by Kurt that it would blur his complexion or by Burt that they only had one television and needed to share it.

He knew something was off the second he set foot in the house. It was not some sort of sixth sense or anything; Lady Gaga was playing loudly through the house, meaning that Kurt was home.

“Ku—“ he began, wanting to ask the boy to let him play Halo without complaining but choked on his words as he reached the doorway of the living room.

Kurt and Blaine were making out on the couch, Kurt under the other boy. He had his hands on Blaine’s back, gripping the white fabric of his uniform shirt. Finn began feeling uneasy when he realised they had not noticed him, right around when Blaine began kissing Kurt’s neck and he heard his step-brother let out a moan. He could still have left the room without being too scarred but he had to move his eyes and see that they were grinding against each other as they kissed.

Finn stood there, frozen, until Kurt turned his head and opened his eyes, his body tensing when he saw him standing there.

“Finn?! Go away!” he squeaked.

Finn mumbled an apology before disappearing at the other end of the house, almost hiding.

The next day, he was blurting it all to Sam, Puck and Artie after a practice.

“… and they had their hands all over each other and it was just weird, dude. It’s like I never really understood they were dating until I saw them making out.”

“That’s awkward,” Sam said uneasily.

They were all silent for a moment.

“The worse is, it was kind of hot.”


End file.
